


And in health

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [8]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, end of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: It had been barely ninety years. Far too short a lifetime to spend together.





	And in health

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight drabbles responding to different dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
>  **Lapse,** _verb (2):_ to gradually become weaker or come to an end

"Where's Butler?"

It was always his first question, when his rheumy eyes picked out the form of the tiny young woman leaning over his bed.

"He's doing his rounds," she lied, as she always did.

"Who are you?" The second question, his cracked voice tetchy with confusion.

It had been barely ninety years. Far too short a lifetime to spend together.

Her blue sparks were all that kept him alive, now, but even they couldn't help him remember her.

"I'm Holly. Your wife."

He paused, considering.

"Lucky you," he finally smirked, as he always did.

Through the tears, she smiled.


End file.
